Games
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: On-shot. Irine era un juego. Un juego en el que perdía el primero que cayese en los brazos del otro. Por eso le gustaba. Watson era real. Y por mucho que intentase verlo como un juego, sabía que si ganaba lo perdía todo. Sherlock/Watson


Disclaimer: Sherlock Homes no me pertenece. Los libros son del Sir Arthur ConanDoyle, y la adaptación al cine de GuyRitchie.

Bueno, aquí va mi segundo fic de SHerlock Holmes. Espero que haya quedado bien y que lo disfruten ^^

**Games**

Irine era un juego. Un juego en el que perdía el primero que cayese en los brazos del otro. Por eso le gustaba, porque en aquel juego los movimientos, aunque a veces un tanto irracionales, tenían una finalidad lógica. Podía arriesgarse por ella, dejarse llevar unos segundos, pero sin dejarse atrapar. Porque esas eran las normas.

Y a Holmes le gustaban los juegos de lógica.

Watson era real. Y por mucho que intentase verlo como un juego, sabía que si ganaba lo perdía todo. Porque su relación con Watson no era un juego. Por lo que la racionalidad y la lógica no tenían sitio. Y ese vacío racional era reemplazado por impulsos y sentimientos tales como los celos, o la desesperación.

Y a Holmes no le gustaba lo irracional.

Y sin embargo no le importaría perder lo que tenía con Irine por Watson…

- Parece que estás perdiendo facultades –dijo esposándola.

Ella sonrió y suspiró.

- Me has pillado desprevenida, eso es todo.

Sherlock se levantó de su lado dispuesto a irse. La policía llegaría y la cogería, pero estaba seguro que Irine podría escaparse con facilidad.

- Espero que nos volvamos a ver, siempre es emocionante verte.

Como de costumbre, tras la sorpresa inicial podía comportarse como siempre, sin los nervios y la paranoia. Y era en esos momentos en los que sabía que la partida iba a terminar.

Se empezó a alejar de ella con paso lento.

- Esto no es necesario Sherlock –dijo alzando la voz que sonó levemente temblorosa.

- Sabes que sí Irine, la policía tiene que ver que me he esforzado en el caso. Las esposas son necesarias –replicó sabiendo que la mujer no se refería a eso-. Es parte del juego.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Irine sonrió mirando al horizonte, no queriendo ver como Sherlock se alejaba dirección a su casa.

- Nos veremos –se despidió ella.

- Eso espero –contestó casi de manera mecánica.

Quería llegar a su casa y ver la cara molesta de Watson por por haberse quedado atrás sólo para estar unos minutos a solas con Irine. Quería encerrarse en su cuarto y esperar a que Watson fuese a sacarle de su enclaustramiento. Quería llegar a casa y estar con Watson simplemente. Y descansar.

Indicó a los policías donde estaba Irine y se fue de allí con una sonrisa de satisfacción al haber ganado ese juego.

Nada más llegar se encontró con la señora Hudson que le miró de mala manera, como siempre, e hizo un gesto de molestia indicándole que un poco de aseo personal no le vendría mal. Como siempre él la ignoró por completo y fue directo a su cuarto. Al abrir la puerta esperó a que Watson saliese de su cuarto para regañarle.

Pasó un segundo. Watson no apareció.

Pasó otro segundo. Watson no dio señales de vida.

Se dio media vuelta.

- ¿Y Watson? –preguntó.

- No ha llegado aún señor Holmes –contestó.

Asintió con la cabeza y entró en su cuarto molesto por aquello. Tanta prisa con Irine para nada.

Fue hasta su sillón y se dejó caer sin delicadeza ninguna. Ya vendría. Y con ese pensamiento en mente se preparó una pipa.

- ¡Hey! Holmes despierte –le llamó Watson dándole golpecitos en el hombro-. Tengo una buena noticia para usted.

Sherlock abrió los ojos lentamente e hizo un esfuerzo por enfocar bien a Watson.

- Le alegrará saber que Irine ha escapado –le informó.

Holmes frunció el ceño al comprender lo que esa frase significaba. ¿Sólo le había despertado para hablarle de Irine? Quería que le dijese algo sobre él mismo, no sobre Irine.

- ¿Has tardado tanto sólo para eso? –preguntó tras unos segundos de incrédulo silencio.

- Pensé que le alegraría una confirmación, pero ya veo que no.

De repente Watson se sintió idiota al haberse quedado, preocupado, a enterarse de cuanto tiempo había tardado Irine en escaparse para decírselo a Holmes. ¿Acaso había esperado que le diese las gracias? Era un iluso.

Respiró hondo e intentó relajarse.

- Por Dios –exclamó-. ¿A qué huele?

Miró a Holmes y se acercó a él para olerle. Sherlock tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa ante aquello. Por fin le iba a regañar.

- ¿Hoy habéis pensado en lavaros?

- A decir verdad no, mi querido Watson –contestó resuelto-. Tenía pensado dormir, y dormir, y dormir…

- Ni lo sueñe Holmes, ahora mismo va a lavarse.

Watson le cogió del brazo y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le llevó hasta el baño. En sus planes no entraba el bañarse en ese mismo instante, pero ya que Watson le había arrastrado hasta allí, le había abierto la llave del agua y le había quitado incluso la chaqueta, se encargaría de su aseo personal.

- Ya que me has obligado a limpiarme…

- Por lo que deberías darme las gracias –le interrumpió el doctor.

- ¿Por qué no salimos a cenar? –continuó obviando las palabras del otro.

Watson parpadeó sorprendido al escucharle.

- Ésto no es propio de usted señor Holmes.

- Claro que sí –replicó sonriente mientras se quitaba la camisa-. Le ofrezco salir con la esperanza de que en mucho tiempo no lo haga usted mi querido Watson.

El doctor hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Eso sí era propio de Holmes.

- ¿Qué me dice Watson?

Tras sopesarlo unos instantes decidió aceptar la invitación, ya que por una vez en su vida no tenía que obligar a salir al detective para que le diera el aire y eso era motivo de celebración.

- Muy bien Holmes. ¿Le parece bien a las 8.00?

- Por supuesto, en la puerta.

- Para ir al Royal.

- No esperaba menos.

- Le espero entonces.

Watson dejó la habitación con paso firme y, según pudo ver Sherlock, una sonrisa. Quizás porque había accedido a bañarse, quizás porque iban a salir, o quizás, y esta era la que esperaba Holmes que fuera la causante, porque le había invitado a cenar fuera.

No estaba seguro y sabía que jamás lo estaría, porque con Watson las cosas eran así. Inciertas. Porque sus movimientos podían estar calculados pero los de Watson no. Sabía convencerle para que hiciese ciertas cosas y le acompañase a casos que no quería. Pero en lo que respectaba a acciones cotidianas, Watson era un misterio para él.

Se metió en la bañera y vio con gusto que el agua estaba perfecta para él. El baño le relajaba y era por eso precisamente que no le gustaba demasiado, prefería tener su mente siempre activa. Aunque para pensar sobre cosas más humanas venía bien, pero a Sherlock no le gustaban esas cosas. Y por eso los evitaba.

Hundió la cabeza unos segundos y escuchó el ruido distorsionado a través del agua. Al parecer la señora Hudson le estaba dando las gracias a Watson por conseguir que se diese un baño. Como siempre que Watson conseguía algo con respecto al caso perdido que era Sherlock Holmes para la casera. Sacó la cabeza del agua.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así todo?

La señora Hudson jamás se quejó de él hasta que llegó Watson. Siempre le miró mal, pero nunca se quejó. Y fue llegar el doctor y aquello cambió. Su niñera se transformó y aireó en forma de críticas su manera de ser. Y Watson desafió su lógica en el momento en el que le ofreció la mano de manera educada y se presentó, aguantó todas sus formas defendiéndole incluso ante la señora Hudson.

Tuvo que ser en ese momento en el que Holmes se dio cuenta de que Watson no podía ser visto como un juego de lógica, porque se escapaba a su forma de razonar los hechos. Y aquello no quería decir que no fuese capaz de saber cosas sobre él como que le gustaba el juego, que era ex-soldado, o que era un excelente médico, nada más que observando los pequeños detalles. Era distinto. Holmes era incapaz de hacer movimientos esperando ciertas reacciones, al menos no con mucho tiempo de antelación.

Watson en ese aspecto era un misterio. Podía engañarle y tomarle el pelo, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante aquello. Lo cual lo complicaba todo. Y tuvo que haberse dado cuenta de eso en el primer momento en el que Watson entró en su cuarto y le sacó a rastras a la calle a cenar aún cuando debía estar molesto por haber descubierto que su perro se encontraba sedado.

En aquel instante debería haber puesto distancias porque su vida iba bien estando alejada del resto del mundo. Pero su obsesión por comprenderlo todo, teorizarlo, le obligó a tenerlo a su lado. Provocando que se hicieran amigos, llegando incluso a necesitarle a su lado para sentir que su vida estaba bien.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que Watson ya no era un juego de lógica y nunca podría serlo. No había nada que ganar, pero sí mucho que perder.

Y adoraba esa sensación porque sabía que Watson siempre estaría a su lado. Pero también le atemorizaba, porque jamás estuvo tan unido a una persona como lo estaba con Watson.

Salió de la bañera y terminó con su aseo personal. Procedió entonces a ir a su cuarto a vestirse. Observó las ropas que estaban limpias. La señora Hudson hacía bien su trabajo, aunque no se explicaba del todo cómo lo hacía. Holmes estaba seguro de que no entraba demasiado a su cuarto como para poder encargarse de su ropa con la regularidad con la que lo hacía. Y sin embargo ahí estaban, perfectamente limpias y planchadas.

Por mucho que la criticase, Holmes no la echaría nunca. Era la mejor ama de llaves y niñera que había en el mundo. Y la más divertida, le mantenía la mente activa gracias a sus idas y venidas tan misteriosas. Estaba seguro que algún día podría desentrañar la verdad con respecto a eso. Y mientras podía divertirse a su costa refiriéndose a sus salidas cuando ella entraba a su habitación y hacía cosas que no le gustaban, como ordenar sus cosas.

Hizo la mejor elección para la cena y se la puso.

El tener a Watson de amigo era bueno en muchos sentidos, y gracias a eso podía perdonarle el que le hubiese obligado a abandonar su racionalidad. Le ayudaba a seguir en contacto con el mundo y no morir de hambre, se encargaba de encontrarle casos y mantener su mente activa, así como de proveerle de ropa con la que vestirse y evitar que él tuviese que encargarse de algo tan tedioso.

Terminó de arreglarse al ponerse la levita gris que desde hacía unos meses había pasado a ser de su propiedad tras discutir con Watson sobre como no realzaba su figura.

Miró el reloj, quince minutos antes de lo acordado. Asintió con la cabeza y salió de su habitación para tomar un té antes de ir a ó a la señora Hudson y le pidió la bebida. La mujer asintió con cierto gesto de molestia, pero sin duda alguna más tranquila que hacía un rato. Al parecer el estar aseado podía conseguir grandes milagros en aquella casa.

Se sentó en el sillón de la mesita y a los pocos segundos llegó su té.

- Gracias –dijo tomando su taza.

Miró el reloj otra vez, en diez minutos Watson aparecería por las escaleras y le sonreiría al verle tan puntual.

- No tema beber señor Holmes, le aseguro que no está envenenado –le dijo para tranquilizarle la señora Hudson.

- Es tranquilizador saberlo –replicó de manera irónica dándole un sorbo.

La señora Hudson le dio una última mirada antes de salir constatando que el té era bueno. Por mucho que no soportase al señor Holmes, le había tomado cierto aprecio y además trabajaba para él, y a ella le gustaba hacer bien las cosas.

Terminó su taza sin prisas y miró el reloj para ver que era la hora acordada. Se levantó del sillón para ir hasta la entrada.

- Parece que ha llegado a la hora.

- Siempre llego puntual.

Watson sonrió mirando durante un segundo hacia abajo, como si quisiera esconder la mirada.

- Siempre no –dijo con suavidad volviendo a mirarle-. ¿Vamos?

- Por supuesto.

Los dos salieron a la calle juntos. Sherlock se colocó su abrigo y se situó junto a su compañero. Era agradable pasear junto a Watson, las conversaciones podían ser variadas e interesantes, y los silencios cómodos y apacibles. No había una lucha de poder entre ellos, al menos no en el nivel intelectual. Holmes podía mostrar todo su saber sin estar compitiendo con Watson aunque éste le replicase.

Con Watson todo era así, sencillo a la par de complicado.

- Vamos Watson, no pretenderá ir a esa obra.

El médico arrugó la nariz.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? –replicó con tranquilidad-. Las críticas han sido buenas.

Holmes bufó.

- Podría decirle como se desarrollará toda la trama.

- No, no lo hará –le detuvo antes de que pudiese añadir nada más-. No pienso permitir que me fastidie una ópera, como ya hizo una vez.

- Lo hago por su bien querido Watson.

Watson negó repetidas veces con la cabeza. Por mucho que Holmes le dijese lo contrario, no veía en qué le beneficiaba todo aquello.

- Evito que se gaste el dinero en tonterías. Además así no tiene que ir solo y espera a que le acompañe a ver algo que valga la pena.

Holmes todo lo hacía por él. Se preocupaba por todas sus cosas. Ya se había acostumbrado a eso. No es que Watson lo necesitase, pero le venía bien. Cierta atención por su parte le servía como agente de control contra sus problemas con el juego. Al sentirse levemente vigilado conseguía reprimir sus impulsos de apostar en aquello que no merecía la pena.

Nada más llegar, les dieron una mesa y pronto se encargaron de atender sus pedidos.

Watson se había saltado su dieta, pidiendo carne en vez de pescado. Y aquello significaba que estaba contento por alguna razón.

- ¿Qué le tiene tan sonriente hoy, mi querido Watson? –preguntó en cuanto les trajeron los platos incapaz de permanecer ni un segundo más sin la respuesta.

Sherlock tenía varias ideas, pero no se había decidido entre las posibles opciones.

- No lo estoy –negó sin quitar la sonrisa.

- Sí que lo está, no intente negarlo.

Watson hizo un gesto de confusión, pero a los segundos contestó.

- Supongo que porque he conseguido que se bañe, y porque hemos salido a cenar.

Holmes sonrió al escucharle. Así estaba bien. Habría deseado que esa expresión se debiese al esfuerzo realizado de pedirle salir, pero no pudo ser. Sin embargo se sentía bien saber que acciones como esas podían hacer feliz al doctor que se lo demostraba con esas sonrisas tanradiantes.

- Después podríamos ir a beber por ahí.

Watson sabía muy bien lo que eso podía suponer, pero también sabía lo que a Holmes le había costado salir ese día a la calle. Por mucho que quisiese negarse, no podía, estaría siendo injusto con Sherlock.

Así que asintió con resignación.

- Está bien –aceptó.

Salir a beber en el universo de Sherlock significaba emborracharse y volver a rastras todo el camino intentando no matarse. Ambos tenían cierta práctica, aprendida tras las dos primeras veces que lo hicieron. En una de esas ocasiones casi fueron atropellados por un coche de caballos. El truco estaba en el punto de apoyo de ambos, que solía ser el bastón de Watson. Así, apoyados en uno en el otro, conseguían ir en línea recta por la calle sin demasiados contratiempos, a excepción de algún tropiezo puntual.

Por esa escena tan lamentable, Watson evitaba salir a beber con Sherlock, pero en aquella ocasión no había excusa posible. Además se lo debía tras el último fracaso amoroso en el que el doctor había arrastrado a Sherlock para que le acompañase, aunque no es que para el detective hubiese sido un gran esfuerzo el hacerlo.

- Hoy será una noche memorable –dijo Holmes con satisfacción.

Y lo fue para ambos. La cena fue exquisita, como no podía ser de otra manera y los dos pudieron disfrutar de una relajada y buena conversación como hacía tiempo que no ocurría.

En aquellos momentos Sherlock siempre se preguntaba por qué Watson se empeñaba en buscar una buena mujer que sólo traía problemas y complicaciones, cuando le tenía a él. Si quería hablar con alguien tenía a la señora Hudson, que era bastante culta, y a él mismo, cuya conversación era incomparable con la que cualquier persona podría tener. Si quería ir al teatro también podía contar con él. Holmes estaba seguro que cualquier cosa que pudiese proporcionarle una esposa, también podía dárselo él mismo. Todo.

Y cuando decía todo, se refería a todo.

Quizás ese último pensamiento estuviese siendo provocado por la cantidad de alcohol que había consumido hasta el momento, pero Sherlock no podía negar que, por muy borracho que estuviese, ese pensamiento era cierto. Simplemente no era capaz de aceptarlo sin un nivel de embriaguez alto.

Porque estaba dispuesto a aceptar que apreciaba a Watson más de lo debido, pero su mente aún no estaba preparada para abandonar toda la racionalidad que había en su relación con Watson, por más evidente que fuese que ya nada quedaba.

Miró a Watson que reía a su lado. ¿Por qué a veces parecía tan empeñado en buscar cosas que le alejaban de su lado? Si fuese por Holmes estarían viviendo juntos siempre. Era divertido, se conocían y los defectos de cada uno eran insignificantes y sin gran importancia. Aquellas cosas, si se iba, las perdería, ySherlock sabía que nadie quería perder las cosas que apreciaba.

Watson le pasó el brazo por el hombro y le obligó a dejarse caer sobre él.

- Es hora de irnos Holmes –dijo con una sonrisa que no debería estar mostrando-. Dudo que el resto del local quiera seguir escuchando como atrapar moscas en un tarro.

Sherlock paseó sus ojos por todo el local. Watson tenía razón. Todo el mundo estaba demasiado ebrio como para poder escuchar sus palabras con claridad.

- ¿Y si les hablo de…?

- No Holmes, nos vamos a casa. Si ha empezado a hablar sobre sus experimentos a todo el mundo significa que está demasiado borracho como para que sea recomendable el que le deje más rato del necesario aquí –le cortó guiándole hasta la salida con lentitud, mostrando de esa manera que no estaba tan sobrio como le gustaría aparentar.

Pero él no quería irse aún. No quería que esa noche terminase. No tan pronto al menos. Al día siguiente estaría encerrado huyendo de la luz del sol y la resaca, fumando su pipa y buscando algo en lo que gastar su tiempo. Mientras Watson se encargaba de su propia resaca y se preparaba para cumplir su deber como médico.

Y no quería volver tan pronto a la rutina.

Al descubrirse con esos pensamientos tan infantiles y poco racionales, fue aún más consciente de lo que Watson significaba en su vida. Y se dio cuenta que si su relación con Watson fuese un juego, el que habría perdido, era él mismo.

Y el mismo juego que con Irine sólo estaba dispuesto a ganar, con Watson no podía estar mejor que perderlo. Y se sentía bastante bien, siempre y cuando Watson siguiese a su lado.Y se iba a ocupar de que eso fuese así siempre.

El bastón se encontraba en medio, bien sujeto por la mano de Watson que era quien evitaba que se cayesen los dos. Holmes pasó su mano por su hombro y buscó un mejor agarre. Y quizás por el alcohol y porque ya no pensaba con claridad por tanto, dirigió su rostro hacia Watson y lo hundió en su cuello. Sus pulmones se inundaron de su olor, entremezclado con el sudor y el alcohol.

Sus labios rozaron su piel, siempre suave y bien cuidada. Restregó su boca un poco más, pasando su lengua levemente, consiguiendo saborearlo. Agridulce, ese era el sabor de Watson…

Sherlock esperaba que Watson le alejase, y se riese mientras comentaba lo borracho que debía estar, pero no lo hizo. Y no sabía que significaba aquel silencio.

¿Era así como se sentía Irine cada vez que no correspondía sus gestos y caricias?

¿Tan desesperada ante la incertidumbre de no saber lo que eso significaba?

Se tambaleó y sintió como el brazo con el que Watson sujetaba el bastón le agarraba por la cintura y evitaba la caída.

Sherlock le miró a los ojos. Y vio la incertidumbre brillar en ellos.

Podría haberse lanzado sobre él, podría haberle besado e ignorar su mente, podría haber recorrido sus labios con su lengua… pero no lo hizo. La razón le gritó que podría destruirlo todo. La razón le evitó cometer una locura por la que él estaba dispuesto a matar. La razón le advirtió de todo lo que podía perder si lo hacía.

Y la escuchó, y le hizo caso, porque no quería perder a Watson por un impulso provocado por el alcohol.

Volvió a apoyarse en él como sino hubiese pasado nada, y siguieron su camino a casa con relativa tranquilidad.

Sherlock se sentía idiota. ¿Cómo se había dejado llevar de esa manera? ¿Cómo había permitido que la razón quedase olvidada en un rincón de su mente? ¿Cómo había permitido terminar lamiendo el cuello de Watson de aquella manera?

¿Desde cuando el alcohol le cegaba hasta ese punto?

Trastabilló al no fijarse en el suelo, ni en lo que le rodeaba al estar demasiado concentrado en sus propios pensamientos. Sin embargo sus rodillas jamás llegaron a rozar el suelo gracias a Watson, que le mantuvo bien sujeto en todo momento pese a lo recién ocurrido.

Al llegar a la casa, Sherlock se arrastró hasta su habitación y se dejó caer sobre unas sábanas que estaban tiradas en el suelo y se cubrió como buenamente pudo.

Quería quedarse allí encerrado durante meses y no ver a Watson. Quería despertarse y darse cuenta que todo había sido un mal sueño.

Cerró los ojos y se alejó poco a poco de la realidad.

No quería pensar en Watson y todo lo que eso implicaba. No quería recordar lo que sentía por el médico que en aquel instante debía estar durmiendo en la habitación de al lado.

Las cosas con Irine eran tan fáciles que a veces deseaba que lo fuesen también con Watson. Pero no podía ser, porque lo que sentía por ambos era distinto, y aunque quisiera, ya era tarde para hacer nada al respecto.

Irine seguiría siendo un juego.

Watson seguiría siendo la realidad.

Y esos sentimientos no se podían cambiar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sherlock supuso que se llevó durmiendo todo el día siguiente a la borrachera, eludiendo medianamente la resaca. Y que por lo tanto en aquel momento, debía llevar casi una semana sin salir de su cuarto.

Poco tiempo. Llevaba enclaustrado poco tiempo, y sin embargo por primera vez en su vida quería salir de su cuarto de motu propio. Algo totalmente ilógico por su parte, pero como casi todo lo relacionado con Watson, era normal.

Quería verle y cruzar con él un par de palabras y sentir que todo estaba bien. Que Watsonpensara que aquello había sido producto de su imaginación. Tarea fácil, sin duda alguna. Se arrastraría hasta la puerta y esperaría a escuchar la puerta de Watson abrirse, saldría, pediría té, o al perro, y no levantaría sospechas.

Con movimientos lentos y algo torpes fue hasta la puerta y se apoyó en la pared con una de sus manos sobre el pomo. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar y no quedarse dormido.

Tal como predijo, escuchó la puerta abrirse, debía estar en horario de consulta. Su mano se aferró al pomo con fuerza y tiró de él. Su mano se resbaló por el metal y el pesó del cuerpo empujó la puerta dejándola completamente abierta. Su cuerpo cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo.

Todo estaba yendo como la seda.

- Té… -susurró con esfuerzo.

Los ojos casi se le cerraron por completo a causa de la luz.

Watson terminó de despedirse del paciente y llamó a la señora Hudson y le pidió el té. Tras eso se acercó hasta él.

- ¿Se encuentra bien señor Holmes?

Sherlock fijó su mirada a duras penas en el doctor. Y lo primero que vio fue duda. A Watson lo ocurrido aún le rondaba por la cabeza y era plenamente consciente de que no era un falso recuerdo producto del alcohol. Intentaba actuar como siempre con él.

Le arrastró de nuevo a su cuarto y le dejó junto a la silla en donde se consiguió sentar con cierta dificultad.

- Ya que ha decidido dar señales de vida antes de lo esperado, ¿qué tal si lo aprovecha para buscar un nuevo caso? –comentó acercándose a las cortinas.

- No Watson por favor –pidió con tono suplicante-. Al menos tenga cuidad…

Pero como siempre, no tuvo ningún reparo en correr las cortinas de un tirón, dejando que la luz entrase por la ventana sin piedad para sus pobres ojos, aún acostumbrados a la oscuridad.

Gimió y se cubrió el rostro como buenamente pudo.

- En su correo hay algunas cartas en las que se requieren sus servicios.

- No pienso ponerme con un nuevo caso todavía, Watson. Aún me recupero del último…

- ¿Tan mal le dejó la señorita Irine?

- Para nada –negó con sinceridad-. Es sólo que tengo muchas cosas que hacer…

- ¿Cómo apestar aún más a sudor? –preguntó con mordacidad.

Sherlock le miró sorprendido ante semejantes palabras. Sólo llevaba una semana allí dentro, no estaba demasiado mal.

- Podría asearme si eso es lo que quiere querido Watson, pero a cambio exijo una cena –mirándole fijamente.

Watson negó con la cabeza.

- Aún estoy recuperándome de la última –replicó con aparente tranquilidad.

Pero a Holmes no se le escapó el leve temblor de sus hombros, ni el breve gesto de molestia de su boca, como tampoco se le escapó el que sus ojos rehuyeron los suyos durante un instante.

Sino se equivocaba, y no solía hacerlo, Watson estaba nervioso y confuso con respecto a lo que ocurrió la última vez que salieron. Se fijó más en él. No daba muestras de rechazarlo, lo cual era bueno.

La señora Hudson dejó el té en la mesita y le dedicó una agria mirada.

Sherlock alargó la mano para acercarse a por la tetera y poder servirse el té, ya que la señora Hudson se había ido corriendo de allí. Lo cual era normal, ya que su casi niñera personal evitaba estar más tiempo del necesario en ese cuarto de la casa.

- Ni que estuviera enfermo… -murmuró indignado-. ¿Para qué le pago?

- Alégrese de tenerla –dijo Watson acercándose a la bandeja en la que había dos vasos-. Es la única que quiere trabajar para usted –añadió sirviendo el té.

Sino fuese por lo mucho que se conocían y por lo buen observador que era, Sherlock estaba seguro que jamás podría haberse dado cuenta de que Watson estaba nervioso. Había que admitir que actuaba realmente bien, y que conseguía ocultar casi cualquier muestra de nerviosismo.

Sherlock se alegró de que Watson fuese el objeto de su amor. Y obvió el hecho de que si no lo amase, no tendría la necesidad de estar analizándole en ese momento para saber si se acordaba o no de lo ocurrido la otra noche.

- ¿Fue muy dura la resaca? –preguntó con cierto tono.

No estaba preguntando sólo por la resaca, era algo muy sutil y era muy posible que Watson no se diese cuenta que le estaba preguntando también por aquel pequeño desliz. Pero aún así, Holmes probó suerte sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

El que Watson lo recordase perfectamente y aún así no pidiese explicaciones, o no lo rechazase, había provocado que Sherlock decidiese arriesgarse. Aunque teniendo en cuenta la sutileza con la que había decidido sacar el tema y exponerse, no había mucho peligro, ni riesgo. Aún así para Holmes lo que acababa de hacer constituía una locura, ya que seguramente en su caso sí que habría visto las segundas intenciones escondidas en la pregunta. Pero en aquel momento no había caído en la cuenta de que Watson no era él. Los nervios podían traicionar incluso al más grande.

- Ya sabe que con los remedios adecuados, no tiene que ir a mayores –contestó sentándose frente a él-. Nada grave –añadió.

Sherlock parpadeó confuso ante las últimas dos palabras. ¿Le estaba contestando a su pregunta? ¿Aquella que se encontraba oculta, muy bien oculta en la cuestión original?

- Me alegro querido Watson, al parecer yo no tuve tanta suerte. Pese a dormir todo el día siguiente a la borrachera, me desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza –dijo mirándole fijamente, intentando encontrar alguna pista que le dijese de qué estaban hablando.

- Eso es raro, generalmente nunca tiene problemas con las resaca. Seguramente habrá descansado mal. ¿Ya se encuentra recuperado del todo?

Quizás sino hubiese estado tan nervioso se habría dado cuenta que Watson no había tocado su té, que se estaba enfriando en la mesilla, junto al suyo propio.

- Creo que aún me queda una leve molestia –contestó.

Sherlock en aquel instante se dio cuenta de lo horribles que eran las sutilezas. ¿Estaban hablando de un dolor de cabeza?

- No se preocupe…

¿O de cómo le había lamido el cuello, dejándose caer sobre él y casi abrazándolo con la excusa de que necesitaba apoyo por la borrachera?

- Lo más seguro es que no sea grave.

¿De qué? Estaba a punto de volverse loco.

- ¿Tiene alguna molestia más?

Sherlcok tomó medidas drásticas. Y lo que no hizo estando borracho, decidió hacerlo en aquel instante. Si Watson decía algo, le echaría la culpa al alcohol de hacía una semana, que aún le estaba haciendo efecto.

Watson le apreciaba lo suficiente como para "olvidar" lo que iba a pasar, tal como había hecho ya con anterioridad.

- Sí –continuó con la conversación.

Miró hacía la puerta. Estaba cerrada.

- Tengo una molestia que no me deja desde hace unos días.

Se levantó demasiado rápido del asiento, por lo que tuvo un leve mareo al no estar aún acostumbrado a la luz y a estar de pie y andar. Pero calculó perfectamente la caída. Aterrizó justo encima de Watson que dio un respingo.

Miró durante un segundo los sorprendidos ojos azules de Watson y supo entonces de qué habían estado hablando.

Se lanzó sobre él y apresó sus labios.

Watson en ningún momento le había rechazado, ni la otra noche, ni en aquella conversación. Al igual que él, había aprovechado aquella oportunidad para saber qué estaba pasando.

Rodeó el cuello del médico con cierta torpeza y sintió como los brazos de Watson apresaban su cintura. Delineó sus labios con su lengua y los memorizó.

Y todo se sentía bien. Se sentía real.

- Pero creo que ya está todo bien –murmuró separándose levemente de sus labios para hablar.

Subió sus manos por su cabello, despeinándolo en el proceso. Quería tocar todo su cuerpo y sentir que era real. Quería tener la certeza de que no había perdido nada con aquel gesto.

Se colocó a horcajadas sobre él y se pegó todo lo posible a su cuerpo. Quería sentirlo cerca suya. Movió sus caderas y sus pechos se rozaron con más intensidad.

Si Watson hubiese sido un juego habría perdido.

Si Watson no fuese real, lo habría perdido todo en aquel movimiento.

Pero lo era. Lo más real en su vida. Y Sherlock no podría sentirse mejor con aquello en ese instante en el que le estaba besando.

No sabía lo que pasaría a continuación. No sabía que ocurriría tras ese beso, era lo bueno de Watson, que a veces ocurrían cosas que ni él mismo podía prever. Y le gustaba. Le gustaba aquella sensación de desconcierto que le otorgaba.

- ¿Le apetece ir al Royal esta noche? –preguntó Sherlock pensando en hacer algo similar a lo de la vez anterior.

Watson sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza.

- Me gustaría que se asease y se vistiese apropiadamente, pero no para ir al Royal –dijo.

- ¿Entonces…?

- Me apetece hoy cenar en casa y darle la noche libre a la señora Hudson –contestó.

Empujó suavemente a Sherlock para alejarlo de sí y poder levantarse.

- Tengo que ver a un paciente aún.

Sherlock asintió y dócilmente se levantó.

Al ver a Watson andar hacia la puerta se dio cuenta de muchas cosas.

Watson representaba en su mundo a la realidad; las obligaciones, los derechos, la irracionalidad de los sentimientos, el orden… Watson era todo eso, porque él creía en su valor para su vida. Él simbolizaba la normalidad del mundo real… Sherlock entendía lo que sentía por Watson, lo que era para él, lo que representaba.

¿Qué era él para Watson?

Alargó el brazo y le agarró la parte baja del chaleco.

Sabía que debía irse, de hecho le iba a dejar irse, pero antes necesitaba saberlo.

- ¿Qué represento yo…?

Watson se volvió hacia él y le miró fijamente con sus ojos azules.

- Lo extraño, lo impredecible… lo irreal del mundo.

Sherlock sonrió y asintió.

- Tiene lógica.

Le dejó ir.

Watson se acercó a Holmes y le dio un último beso antes de salir.

Sherlock era lo fuera de lo común, lo que no se ataba a normas, ni obligaciones; era el caos. Un salida del mundo real. Por eso no se preocupaba de lo que pudiesen significar sus sentimientos fuera, en el mundo. Porque Holmes no estaba atado a ello. Era libre, y le daba esa libertad. Eso fue lo que le atrajo a él, y eso fue lo que le hizo enamorarse de él.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió a la señora Hudson para darle la agradable noticia de su noche libre.

Sherlock se quedó en su cuarto, sentado en su sillón pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando. Y se percató de que pronto, ya no sería "la" casa, o "el" perro. Por mucho que a Watson le costase decirlo, tendría que acostumbrarse a pensar en un "nuestro". Porque así funcionaban las cosas.

Se levantó y se fue a la bañera, si Watson quería que se asease, lo haría. No quería perder una oportunidad como esa.

Watson era lo irracional en su mundo, pero no podía estar mejor con eso.

**Fin**

Me sentía incapaz de hacer un Sherlock/Watson ya que Mary me había caído muy bien, demasiado… Pero tras intentarlo duramente, lo he conseguido!

El fic ha nacido gracias a un par de personas que me dijeron que lo intentase: Isabellatrix Black Swan y Ares Sasuke.

Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, un review con sus opiniones nunca está de más ^^


End file.
